Pusty Wiek
Pusty Wiek to stuletni okres historii, o którym nic nie wiadomo. Jakiekolwiek badania na jego temat są zabronione przez Globalny Rząd. Pusty Wiek miał miejsce w okresie od 900 do 800 lat przed obecnymi wydarzeniami. Pierwszy raz został wspomniany podczas pobytu Słomkowych na Skypiei, a we wspomnieniach Robin ujawniono okres, w którym miał miejsce. Opis Nie wiadomo nic o Pustym Wieku. Wydarzenia, które się podczas niego zdarzyły zapisane są na Poneglyphach w nieznanym prawie nikomu języku. Stuletnia pustka powoduje, że historia świata jest niepełna. Wielu ludzi ma świadomość tego, że część historii zniknęła, lecz nie ma pojęcia, jak ją wypełnić. Gdy Nico Robin powiedziała Nefertari Cobrze o brakującym okresie czasu, był zaskoczony tym, że da się go odkryć. "Król Ciemności" Silvers Rayleigh wyjawił, że załoga Rogera odkryła prawdę na temat historii. Wielka wojna Najważniejszym wydarzeniem, jakie miało miejsce podczas Pustego Wieku była Wielka Wojna. Skończyła się około 722 roku, wraz z upadkiem Shandory. Księżyc thumb|left|200px|Shandora kilkaset lat po wojnie. Enel w swojej historii okładkowej odkrył, że na księżycu znajduje się miasto, wypełnione marionetkami. Malowidła na ścianach miasta ukazywały automaty idące za Skypieaninem po lewej i Shandoranina pracującego z Birkaninem po prawej. Po tym, jak na księżycu skończyły się surowce, trzy rasy udały się na "błękitną gwiazdę". Shandoranie trafili na Jayę, gdzie tysiąc lat temu wybudowali miasto Shandora. Wielkie miasto zostało jednak zniszczone podczas wojny, gdyż Shandoranie bronili go przed "tymi, którzy szukają kamienia". Shandianie, potomkowie Shandoran, bronili miasta po upadku jeszcze przez ponad osiemset lat. Wszystkie trzy rasy z księżyca mają na plecach skrzydła (każda rasa o innym kształcie) i możliwym jest, że są to trzy odmiany tej samej rasy. Na Skypiei znajduje się Poneglyph, który łączy podniebną wyspę z Pustym Wiekiem. Wielkie Królestwo Wielkie Królestwo było potężnym państwem, które zostało zniszczone przez dwadzieścia królestw, które później stały się Globalnym Rządem. Królestwo to było tak silne, że jego istnienie zagrażało światu, dlatego odszyfrowanie Poneglyph, na których zapisana jest jego historia, jest zabronione. Joy Boy Joy Boy zjawił się na wyspie ryboludzi, gdzie zbudował Noego. Wraz z Posejdonem próbował wznieść Noego na powierzchnię, lecz mu się nie udało. Napisał przeprosiny na Poneglyphie w Morskim Lesie. Królestwo Tontatta Przed Pustym Wiekiem krasnoludki z Królestwa Tontatta były gnębione i niewolone przez bezlitosnego króla Dressrosy z rodziny Donquixote. Krasnoludki zapomniały jednak, co stało się podczas Pustego Wieku. Dziedzictwo wojny Powstanie Globalnego Rządu 800 lat temu, pod koniec Pustego Wieku, powstał Globalny Rząd, który zaczął władać całym światem. Wtedy też zaczęto zwoływać Reverie. Władze Globalnego Rządu twierdzą, że wszelkie informacje z Pustego Wieku są zbyt niebezpieczne dla świata, dlatego zabronił wszelkich badań nad tym okresem. Po zabronieniu badań nad Poneglyphami, zabito setki uczonych z całego świata. Od tamtej pory jakiekolwiek badania związane z Pustym Wiekiem są zabronione. Pod koniec Pustego Wieku, 20 królestw zawiązało sojusz i pokonało Wielkie Królestwo, po czym uformowało Globalny Rząd. Królowie-założyciele złożyli przed Pustym Tronem przysięgę, że każdy z nich jest równy. Przed tronem zostawiono także bronie, które symbolizować miały jego ochronę. Nieznane są jednak szczegóły utworzenia Globalnego Rządu ani jakiekolwiek wydarzenia z wymazanego z historii stulecia. Poneglyphy Poneglyphy to tajemnicze kamiennie bloki zawierające informacje na temat historii. Globalny Rząd zabronił jakichkolwiek badań na ich temat. Profesor Clover powiedział, że są one niezniszczalne. Starożytne bronie Są to trzy bronie masowego rażenia, które są w stanie zniszczyć cały świat. Są to kolejno: Pluton, starożytny okręt wojenny o mocy zdolnej zniszczyć wyspę, Posejdon, syrena z umiejętnością kontrolowania Królów Mórz i Uranus, o którym nic nie wiadomo. Globalny Rząd twierdzi, że zabronił badań nad Pustym Wiekiem, by nikt nie zdobył starożytnych broni. Ciekawostki * Załoga Gol D. Rogera odczytała ostatni Poneglyph i poznała prawdziwą historię. Gdy Nico Robin zapytała Silvers Rayleigha o Pusty Wiek i wolę D., ten odpowiedział, że może jej wszystko opowiedzieć. Ostrzegł ją jednak, że gdyby poznała prawdziwą historię teraz, nie byłaby w stanie nic zrobić. Stwierdził też, że jego załoga i uczeni z Ohary zbytnio się pośpieszyli. Powiedział jej, by szukała odpowiedzi na własną rękę, a może dojdzie do innych wniosków niż załoga Rogera. * Białobrody także znał prawdę na temat Pustego Wieku i woli D., Roger opowiedział mu ją przed śmiercią. Newgate powiedział Czarnobrodemu, że to nie na niego czekał Roger, a wola Króla Piratów została odziedziczona przez kogoś innego. To samo stać się ma z wolą Ace'a. Choć skończył się ich ród, to ich płomienie nigdy nie zgasną i zjawi się ktoś, kto odnajdzie prawdę i rzuci światu wyzwanie, dźwigając na barkach brzemię kilkuset lat historii. Białobrody stwierdził też, że Globalny Rząd nieustannie boi się nadejścia tego dnia i wielkiej wojny, która nadejdzie razem z nim. Nie wiadomo, czy Newgate podzielił się tą informacją z kimś ze swojej załogi. Nawigacja en:Void Century ca:Segle Buit de:Kūhaku no Rekishi fr:Siècle Manquant it:Cento anni del grande vuoto Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Terminy